


Strength of the Tower

by Merfilly



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They differ on interpretation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength of the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tower

"You are your Tower. You are the backbone, the support, the main thrust in all ways."

The Rowan shook her head at Afra's words, before tipping it sideways. "No, you and the others support me when I work on the cargo, and I could not do it without you."

"This is true, but we fine-tune ourselves to you. This is how it has to be. A Tower is only as solid as the synergy between staff and Prime." Afra gave her a small smile. "Can you see that?"

"Perhaps." She sighed. "Can I make it better?"

"Just let us help."


End file.
